


The 12 Days of Garymas

by KittiDot



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittiDot/pseuds/KittiDot
Summary: A gift for my LITG Secret Santa - to be sung to the tune of 12 Days of Christmas!Secret Santa - I hope you enjoy!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The 12 Days of Garymas

On the first day of Christmas my Gary gave to me:  
Big Daddy perched in a plastic tree

On the second day of Christmas my Gary gave to me:  
Two Chelsea cushions   
And Big Daddy perched in a plastic tree

On the third day of Christmas my Gary gave to me:  
Three roast dinners  
Two Chelsea cushions   
And Big Daddy perched in a plastic tree

On the fourth day of Christmas my Gary gave to me:  
Four Pina Coladas  
Three roast dinners  
Two Chelsea cushions   
And Big Daddy perched in a plastic tree

On the fifth day of Christmas my Gary gave to me:  
Five ironed socks  
Four Pina Coladas  
Three roast dinners  
Two Chelsea cushions   
And Big Daddy perched in a plastic tree

On the sixth day of Christmas my Gary gave to me:  
Six robot babies  
Five ironed socks  
Four Pina Coladas  
Three roast dinners  
Two Chelsea cushions   
And Big Daddy perched in a plastic tree

On the seventh day of Christmas my Gary gave to me:  
Seven jeans a ripping  
Six robot babies  
Five ironed socks  
Four Pina Coladas  
Three roast dinners  
Two Chelsea cushions   
And Big Daddy perched in a plastic tree

On the eighth day of Christmas my Gary gave to me:  
Eight Noahs a twerking  
Seven jeans a ripping  
Six robot babies  
Five ironed socks  
Four Pina Coladas  
Three roast dinners  
Two Chelsea cushions   
And Big Daddy perched in a plastic tree

On the ninth day of Christmas my Gary gave to me:

Nine tea leaf readings  
Eight Noahs a twerking  
Seven jeans a ripping  
Six robot babies  
Five ironed socks  
Four Pina Coladas  
Three roast dinners  
Two Chelsea cushions   
And Big Daddy perched in a plastic tree

On the tenth day of Christmas my Gary gave to me:

Ten cranes a swinging  
Nine tea leaf readings  
Eight Noahs a twerking  
Seven jeans a ripping  
Six robot babies  
Five ironed socks  
Four Pina Coladas  
Three roast dinners  
Two Chelsea cushions   
And Big Daddy perched in a plastic tree

On the eleventh day of Christmas my Gary gave to me:

Eleven Bobbys baking  
Ten cranes a swinging  
Nine tea leaf readings  
Eight Noahs a twerking  
Seven jeans a ripping  
Six robot babies  
Five ironed socks  
Four Pina Coladas  
Three roast dinners  
Two Chelsea cushions   
And Big Daddy perched in a plastic tree

On the twelfth day of Christmas my Gary gave to me:

Twelve glitches glitching  
Eleven Bobbys baking  
Ten cranes a swinging  
Nine tea leaf readings  
Eight Noahs a twerking  
Seven jeans a ripping  
Six robot babies  
Five ironed socks  
Four Pina Coladas  
Three roast dinners  
Two Chelsea cushions   
And Big Daddy perched in a plastic tree


End file.
